So What, It Was 2002
by Sparkien
Summary: There were many defining moments in the year of 2002, this just happened to be an unexpected one...an unexpected one for everyone in the Quidditch Trillenium Stadium and those who happened to be watching at home and the two who were the actually apart of the moment. Beware the bludgers!


**Title:** It was 2002.

 **Prompt:** Quidditch Kiss Cam

 **Pairing:** Viktor x Hermione

 **Word Count:** 6,855

 **A/N:** Thank you Tumblr for your kind prompts that have catapulted me back into writing! :D The teams competing in this specific world cup have been slightly changed from the actual competitors (Ireland instead of Egypt.)

And obviously I don't own anything involved! Also I'm not _entirely_ up on all the things on Quidditch so if I get some things wrong bear with me! It's all for the plot progression. I'd imagine Hermone is like 21 with Viktor being 24? I'm terrible at math though, so sue me.

 **edit 9/27:** just corrected some misplaced names(lol), incorrect grammar, added in a couple things for more detail as well! :U

* * *

To say that the night of the 2002 Quidditch World Cup was _the event of the year_ would have been an insulting understatement. It was far more than just two teams competing for a higher glory that would stick around for the next four years. When it had been finally revealed that the two teams facing off were to be Ireland and Bulgaria there was definitely a split second of silence before an uproar of cheers from watching households of the last semi-final match of Bulgaria against Egypt.

There had always been that underlying sense of long awaited redemption from Bulgaria upon their 1994 loss and everyone knew the subtle, quiet rivalry that had carried on afterwards as well. After all it had been nearly 10 years since the loss; anyone with half a brain could figure out this was the Bulgarian Team's shot at overcoming their previous defeat and specifically to whom they had lost against.

Ironically enough, the hosting pitch was in the original location of Dartmoor. It had been a last minute decision to have it in Quidditch Trillenium Stadium, a verdict that had obviously been made to create more popularity for reliving the 1994 World Cup. Of course the stadium would have to be refitted to hold more wizards and witches if the already astounding ticket sales were anything to go off of.

The Weasley group had done their very best to acquire tickets for the World Cup because while having seats at the _very very top_ were better than no seats at all. Unfortunately, with the skyrocketing popularity for this year there was no such luck in the air for them. All tickets regardless of their expense seem to have been bought out already.

There was certainly a sour mood in the air for the bunch as this meant they'd all have to huddle up to watch the game on a rather small telly. Something that they had recently acquired and were still trying to figure out.

"Are you _sure_ there weren't _any_ tickets left mum?" Ron whined in a child-like manner. He, for one, was beyond excited with the incoming rematch. Harry looked expectantly at the matriarch of the family along with Ron. Hermione had simply shook her head whilst passing through to another room, an owl treat in hand.

The trio of friends had finally been able to spread their wings within the last few years. A refreshing perspective compared to the weight they had shouldered while growing up in their teens.

"That's enough you two. I won't be having any more of those looks or that whining of yours Ronald Weasley. We'll watch it on the telly just as we have before with none of that lip." Molly Weasley had commanded with authority and to be fair the two had been badgering both her and Arthur for the last few days. She knew they had really wanted to go and wished for nothing more than to be able to have conjured up enough tickets for even one of them to go.

Just as she had finished lightly reprimanding them, in came George and Ginny. Both with a loss of breath as if they had been rushing but looking as if they had the greatest story to tell.

"Ah, ah! Don't even think about hounding me on those tickets you two. I don't see why not a single one of you can understand we just can't get them this time. For Merlin's sake the game is right around the corner we'd need a miracle!" She sent them quite the stare to which they had simply shrugged off. Mrs. Weasley took this in stride without any further tone towards them.

"But Mum, they're giving away tickets over the radio!" George look to her ecstatically, practically bouncing in his spot.

"And how do yo-" Mr. Weasley who had heard the last bit as he walked into the room, dared to question what his son and daughter were up to now. He had figured nothing less of course…his house was always more noisy when important games came into the scene. Still, he was quickly interrupted by an overly giddy Hermione who had been missing from the conversation until now.

A giddy Hermione was not a very common sight, something to which both Harry and Ron could only ever account to seeing on one hand.

"That won't be necessary." She spoke will wide smile. Ginny was slightly intrigued by her sudden mood change and to the extent of which it was.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" George had questioned back towards her, leaning his elbow on the counter with his hands clasped.

"Do any of you remember Viktor? Viktor Krum?" There was a shine in her eyes when she spoke his name but it went most unnoticed by the group. They were too busy figuring out what Hermione was leading on to.

"Yeah, how could we forget fourth year? Heck how could any of us _not_ remember." Ron grumbled only ever so slightly, trying to keep his tone even.

"Was that the fellow who competed with Harry in the tournament…oh my…what was it called again?" Mrs. Weasley trailed off lightly caught up with trying to figure the official title for the tournament that had been many years ago.

"The Triward Tournament I believe dear." Mr. Weasley had offered as an answer to his questioning wife to which she gleefully accepted.

"Ah yes, yes! That's it. So is that the one you're referring to sweetheart?" The older woman looked at Hermione for clarification on what she wondered and when she received a nod she was much proud of her memory.

"Well it just so happens that he has offered us all seats in a VIP box thanks to our continued correspondence. He said he'd be very happy to have you all be there in person to watch the game regardless of you'll be rooting for." Awaiting a reaction, Hermione quietly rocked on the balls of her feet.

"Are you serious?! I knew I always liked him for a reason." Ginny squealed and even at the ripe age of 19 did not quite realize the context of what her words could be taken before they left her mouth. Unfortunately, she received a pointed stare from her older brother, Ron, and a slightly vexed look from Harry whom she had grown quite close to and had begun dating.

"Oh you two can stuff it. You know it's not like that besides I'm not the one you should be worried about." Ginny let the last bit of words ring out in a sing-song voice. Hermione, knowing the comment was directed at her, simply allowed a faint blush to grace her face. A simple pink tinge that could betray her. Tsk. Tsk.

"Oh shush or I'll write back that you've got a terrible case of boogey bats and can't make the cup." Hermione joked lightly to distract from what Ginny had said and, thankfully, it had done its job quite well.

* * *

To Hermione it had been what felt like the longest week of her life simply because of the building excitement for the game. Over the years she had mellowed out in her disappreciation for quidditch and had actually grown to enjoy it. It only helped to strengthen the family bond between Harry, Ron, and her.

Not that she would let anyone in on the way she felt, though Ginny was doing a good job at suspecting the obvious, but she was quite anxious for the game to come. Despite having kept up through owl correspondence with Viktor throughout the many years, save for a duration in which she had to drop communication with most. She had not truthfully seen him since Bill and Fleur's wedding that had occurred barely over five years ago.

Mulling it over in her head she continued to question her nervousness. What did she have to be nervous about? Absolutely nothing! She was simply going to the Quidditch World Cup that certainly did not call for any bouts of nervousness.

Was she nervous at the prospect of seeing Viktor face to face? It was not as if there was anything to hold her from her feelings...that is if she admitted to having feelings. Which of course she would never. At one point she had held a relationship with Ron which was not unexpected to anyone. With a mutual agreement between the two they had called it quits after so many months and that had been over a year ago.

"Hermione? You ready to use the Floo? Mum and Dad are done with the tent set up and are ready for us. Merlin forbid we don't have enough time to get to our booth." Ginny called as she neared the room Hermione was currently in. Sporting her own fall wear that consited of a white colored, light coat and a matching scarf she looked to be quite comfortable.

"Yeah, Ginny I am." Hermione shoved the remaining thoughts to the back of her head having hopefully wishing they'd stay there to gather dust. She quickly wrapped a scarf which sported a distinctive coloring of black and deeper red, almost maroon, in thick stripes. It had been a gift from her Bulgarian friend not long ago in anticipation for the chillier weather that would be bound to make an appearance eventually.

They were already well into October and it had gotten colder earlier this year to begin with so she felt the need to wear it. She also sported a maroon over coat that complimented against her brown locks that had lightened ever so slightly as she grew into the beginning of adulthood.

"Ooh, rooting against Ireland this time? I wonder what could've caused such a change." Ginny teased Hermione, who at this point was like a sister to her regardless. They had begun to walk down the hallway which was clad with pictures through the years.

"Not this again…" Hermione simply puffed her cheeks refusing to get involved with Ginny's silliness.

"And where'd ya get the scarf? Hmm? I know you didn't own that last fall." Ginny was certainly sporting a full fledge grin to match the sneaky look in her eyes.

"I am so going to hex you into oblivion after this game is over Ginny." She huffed loudly crossing her arms, the last thing she heard was Ginny's pitched giggling.

* * *

If the stadium was considered packed the last time it had been in use, then it was certainly deemable to be overloaded this time around. Hermione would easily bet it was holding double the amount this go-around.

"They're sure milking this game for all it's worth huh?" Hermione questioned aimlessly not really expecting an answer for this particular question.

The wind was picking up and despite the closed quarters of the stairway they were currently walking in it seemed the wind still whipped her curls against her face lightly. She silently thanked puberty for making the curls she grew up with far more tamable into her young adult years as if they'd been as unruly now as they had then her hair certainly would have been more of a nightmare.

Out of the corner of her eyes she caught George and Ginny passing whispers with one another. She truly hoped they were not in cahoots for nothing severely embarrassing. She hated when Ginny got mixed up in George's pranks, while were more docile after his twin's death, which were still evident.

"Mum I'll meet you in the box. I've got to hit the restroom." Ginny spouted suddenly towards her mother's direction.

Come to think of it, Hermione thought, she could vaguely remember Ginny already gone before they were walking? She simply shrugged off the thought because hey when you had to go, you had to go.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she doesn't get lost" George did his best to maintain a straight face though his mother was not so convinced, especially if one went off the suspecting squint she procured as soon as her son spoke.

"Well hurry," Mrs. Weasley shooed the two oddly enough, "You don't want to be missing a second of the game, do you?"

With that the two disappeared from sight and the remaining members of the group including Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Harry as well continued to the box.

Two mere flights of stairs later they were able to enter into the box that had been promised by Viktor. While he had told Hermione he wished he would've been able to meet with the group beforehand he was, obviously, unable to due to getting ready for the big game. She had understood completely and learned that he would be there to meet in the VIP box as soon as the game was done.

They were not the only ones in the room which was easily noticed upon entering. In fact there was quite the mini gathering it seemed though there was something quite familiar about the silhouettes that were in front of Hermione.

It only took a moment after hearing the other group's only woman speak up that she was able to put two and two together.

"Ahh. You must be da Weasleys? Yes? My son said d'ere would be others to join us! How exciting I must say!" Nadia, Hermione had quickly recognized, had spoken warm heartedly towards them only moments after they had entered the decorated room.

"Hermione? Is dat really you? Come here girl, I can't belief it's you!" Beckoned by Nadia's speaking husband, Ivan, Hermione sheepishly walked over with a small smile. It had been many years since she had seen Viktor's mother and father, not since she'd visited the summer of her fourth year. She had grown on them as they had on her even through the short time she had spent.

She was quickly engulfed in a welcoming hug by both and released from their grip quickly when they felt the need to introduce themselves to the other guests in the room who, in fact, had yet to ever meet them.

Hermione realized this must have looked a bit odd, especially to Ron and Harry. She had not spoken much about her visit other than where she had gone to, skimming over many details, and they had not pushed her on the matter.

She had waved casually to all five of Viktor's brothers. During her summer she had learned he was the third to youngest of the bunch. It was strange to see his two younger brothers who were far younger now looking so much more grown up. Before she had at least been taller than the two of them but now it seems they were towering over her as well.

All in all she had held made friends with his entire immediate family quite easily and it seems their views of her had not stuttered even though she had no direct contact with them until now

It was t-minus 10 for the game with neither Ginny nor George showing up. Hermione had a growing concern when they had yet to show up though none of the others seemed too perplexed. They were distracted by the mass cheering going around and the surreal feelings that came with being present for such an event.

She walked about the box quietly as it had a bit of walking room. She was surprised at how nice it was honestly, even equipped with a nice little refreshment station that included the basics of water, juice and butter beer as well as an array of snacks. She had slow begun to understand why these booths were so sought after during competitions now.

Within both hands in pocket she trudged over towards Harry and Ron who were staring out of the viewing area. There was subtle, happy chatter doing around the booth between everyone. Harry and Ron appeared to both be rooting for Bulgaria this go around from the looks of the colors they were wearing.

"We're back sorry for taking so long!" Ginny entered into the booth, George quick in pace looking behind him dodgily. His awareness quickly faded though as soon as he saw the room.

"Whoa this really neat! It's got everything you could need during the game." George commented smoothly before joining his brother and two friends.

"Yes and we'll have to be sure to thank Mr. Krum for this opportunity, won't we?" Mrs. Weasley spoke as if she had been trained many times to utter this to her children.

It had been another couple minutes before their solace, despite all the racket going on about outside their area, was interrupted by none other than the eldest Weasley son, Bill, and his wife, Fleur. They'd even had their first child Victoire in tow.

"Hey guys! We'd gotten a request to come up here. How long have you held out on us for mum?" Bill joked lightly, his daughter clinging against his hip as he held her.

"Oh dear I didn't know you'd be coming! Oh this is so lovely." Mrs. Weasley chattered back with a pleased expression. She was very happy to have her bundle of a family back together. The box seem quite full, not in an overcrowding sense, of life this night.

"Guys the game is starting up! Look!" Ron motioned for them to come over but his vision stayed glued to the sky as Ireland made its entry into the pitch. There several choruses of cheers as the players made their lap. They were on eye level it seemed as they made their rounds which made them lucky enough to steal closer glances at the players than they'd ever had the chance of before.

 **"And please give a hearty welcome to the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team!"** The announcer's voice booming loudly as a he gave an introduction to the competing team.

Quickly enough after being announced Bulgaria intercepted Ireland's blatant boasting with their own pass into the field, making their own rounds as well. Hermione did not think it was possible but the cheering had gotten louder. She felt like her ear drums could explode at any minute.

Though the outside explosion of cheering melted into the background when she had made eye contact with Bulgaria's seeker, Viktor Krum. Despite the speed at which he flew and the distance he was, there was an overly ecstatic smile he held that she knew her presence had caused. There was a small wave from her to which he had quickly nodded before continuing on.

He had stopped midair, near their box to engross himself in the chant the audience was chanting. He allowed himself to be boosted in morale for the game from this. It seemed his fan base had not wavered one bit, in fact she dared to say it had grown in all the years.

Hermione slightly laughed to herself, this felt like she had been transported back to 1994…almost. Though she secretly hoped the outcome was far from the same for a multitude of reasons.

* * *

The game was nearly halfway through, every player powering through till they hit the two-hour mark. Ireland may have been quick but when Bulgaria played, they certainly played hard. Hermione literally found herself on the edge of her seat watching each team's score continued to be count higher and higher.

The current score had shown Ireland at 390 and Bulgaria at 370, their previous match up a far cry from the shown motivation between teams in tonight's showing. Unfortunately, there had yet to be a true appearance of the snitch for either team's seeker to fly after.

While in the midst of her thoughts there was a large horn that threw Hermione from them. She looked up with a squint as the obnoxiously large screens hovering far above the pitch which had been dark for much of the game flickered to life.

"Something new they've integrated within the last year or so for the quidditch games, seems the Quidditch World Cup won't be exempt though." Ron piped up next to Hermione, knowing that while she was more of a fan of the sport than before she was still a bit clueless in certain regards. While understanding a bit more slightly at the integration of the screens she was still clueless as to their purpose.

She walked closer to the open frame of the tent as each team's flyers filed into even, horizontal lines on opposite sides of the fields. Once more they were even with the box she had been invited to, the team that Viktor was a part of on the same side of the field she was on.

Hermione cast an expectant glance towards one of those near her though Harry happen to be the only one to catch it. He quickly understood she was not sure what was going on as normally the game ran through the full four hours with no breaks.

"It's a half-time they've decided on along with…other things." Harry spoke loudly enough for the entire group that had shuffled near the windowless area to hear.

"Da..haha. Nefer d'ought dey would add a kiss cam to the games." One of Viktor's brothers, Todor, had added to the conversation. A kiss cam? At a quidditch match? Hermione thought that addition was rather peculiar and turned her face back towards the field, slightly stick her head a bit out just to get a clearer take on the entire stadium.

"Ahh who ya' thinks gonna be the victims this go around? They always wind up with rather silly call outs don'tcha think?" George pipped up leaving his younger, reddish-haired sister to roll her eyes.

"You have zero sense of romanticism. Its wonder how you're married, you know that?" Ginny retorted, albeit playfully, towards her brother but there was still a twinkle in the very corners of her eyes.

Very suddenly it got quiet, only momentarily though, when the first 'couple' had been chosen. A very timid looking teenager, no doubt 15 or 16, popped up on half the screen. Covering the other half was none other than a girl, seemingly a year or so older, with gorgeous black locks and piercing eyes to match.

Most watching the oversized screens let loose many chants and hollers as the two shared a very awkward looking kiss. It was quite obvious that neither had any relation to each other in the romance department before that. Ginny and George snickered at their reactions and Hermione swore she heard them murmuring about they'd _be pros at it in a year or two._ Whatever the bloody hell that meant.

The following process had occurred twice, two seemingly random people chosen from the stands and presented and _almost_ forced opportunity for a kiss. Hermione noted that these two had not be so flushed from their situation. She had begun to tune out the announcer's commentating on all the couples at this point.

Gripping onto the railing she rocked on the balls of her feet boredly not realizing that in the next minute all eyes in the box were on her. It only took her a moment's realization to feel the staring that was boring into her at this point. Well that and…

"Blimey that's you Hermione!" Ron spouted slightly with a tone that very much resembled being astounded or flabbergasted or surprised. Before she could retort confusedly at him the announcer's voice was sounding quite clear to her now and it dragged her vision back to one of the floating screens that might just show her _who she had been 'paired' with._

" **Well there's you're defining moment of the Quidditch World Cup folks! And it's not even a part of the actual game. As you all know Bulgaria's own Viktor Krum is on our very own Kiss Cam with what looks to be…Hermione Granger!"** Hermione silently wondered if that man's voice could be any louder! What was she doing on a kiss cam?! She thought they only pulled from people sitting in the _stands_ _next_ to each other.

" **Well this is certainly a unusual pick from our camera team. I don't believe they've ever picked an actual player to participate. Ah well, we're receiving a report that it doesn't fall outside of rules so you best go get the girl Krum!"** The announcer ended with a slight chuckle, he was definitely intrigued to see this play out as everyone else in the stadium, on each playing team, and those in the box Hermione was currently located at.

While she had not seen Viktor at first, the spot in where they had been made to line up to was near the VIP box. She caught him flying away from his spot, a look of confusion that matched the one on her face, sweeping around to where she was at. It was a fluid motion from him showing that he could certainly fly under any conditions.

He had stopped in front of her, the only thing separating them was the railing from her box. In the corner of her eye she could see the cameras still had a very much clear picture of their interaction and made her slightly wonder where in fact these damned cameras were at!

She was not able to revel in her thoughts long, for obvious reasons, when she heard Viktor quickly speak to her.

"Hermione?" She was slightly surprised when her name rolled off his tongue very smoothly, a contrasting picture to the last time he had attempted at pronouncing her name, "Dis is…okay?"

She couldn't hold back a small bit of her laughter and simply nodded sheepishly. She was sure the camera would catch her reddening face and awkwardness despite the fact that she had covered the front of her face with both her hands.

He had simply chuckled at her leaving her to wonder how exactly he was feeling in this predicament. Was he too caught off guard? Or worried about kissing her? Kissing her…she had almost forgotten the purpose of this little exercise in her day dream world. Her thought process was on overload, with a million thoughts going through her mind every second it seemed.

Being a pro quidditch player seemed to work its advantage for Viktor it more ways than one this very night. Being able to release both hands from holding the broom with no change in his broom status was now something he was far more thankful for. It allowed him to bring his hands over hers coaxing them low enough for her full face to be visible again.

He could see her cheeks were rosy although he was not quite sure if it were from the ever so frigid air that was even nipping at his face or it were due to the oncoming of her blushing. None of that mattered right now as he held eye contact with her, her hands in his.

And then he leaned in closer to where their lips were just from touching, she could feel his breath on her face. It was hot and heavy from his playing still despite their 10 minute break. That did not matter to her though, none of it.

When their lips touched though, it was akin to that of a light kiss. Something airy that could be given by someone who truly cared for another. Her eyes had fluttered closed while it happened and very sadly for her it had ended only moments later.

Though it had been nice and something she clearly much enjoyed, it was not quite how she had ever pictured getting kissed by Viktor Krum again. _Yes again_ she thought to herself referencing back to the Yule Ball. This time, though, there was something missing that perhaps she had to chalk up to the surroundings and the ear-drum popping cheering that was currently going on. This was certainly going to keep the fans riled up.

But what was truly unexpected for her was when he laid claim upon her lips again not 10 seconds later in a greater passion. The cameras were still very much on and functioning but this time it seemed not to matter.

This kiss…this kiss was nothing short of her expectation, in fact it seemed to have broken the roof of what she had thought for. Lips molding together easily, it was not forced or too pressured. It was just right. It had a gentleness to her that she could only ever equate to coming from Viktor.

Never had she kissed anyone else and felt like this, at this moment. His hands had moved to the back and base of her head, his broom still hovering in midair as he had leaned over slightly awkwardly.

Despite his body's resistance to continue on he backed off until he was sitting correctly on his firebolt but still facing her. He had held a loopy smile on his face, something she'd only gotten to see on certain occasions during her fourth year and at Bill and Fleur's Wedding. She had remained in the littlest bit of shocked, biting her lip but resulted in smiling back none the less.

Her hands were firmly gripping the railing as she feared she would fall to her weak knees if she dared to let go. While she had been more so crowded before this, the friends that had been hovering close in the booth had taken a few steps back.

"I will see you after dis game is done." He spoke to her, his accent filtering over his deep voice only slightly, before nodding and flying over the pitch once more to continue the game. His flying ability did not proven to be shaken after their moment of bliss which she appeared glad about.

" **Well wasn't that something folks. We'll just have to hope Viktor Krum can keep his composure after that show to help win the game, won't we?"** The announcer had spoken jokingly to keep the mood of the crowd up and flourishing. They did not disappoint with the show of glorious uproar. With that the game continued, the players on the Bulgarian team seemingly playing harder than before.

Hermione turned back to the others to see most of them gaping or on the verge of it. They were quite shocked at the showing, though it seemed George, Ginny, and Viktor's parents…not so much.

"Umm…Go Bulgaria?" She, quite pitifully at that, spoke. It was taken light-heartedly by the others where they all chuckled. No one seem to have an issue with her short-lived escapade though she could've sworn Ron was on the verge of grumbling.

Ginny strode over to her side in a swift manner, "And prey-tell me just what that was? You've been hiding anything from me? Well I'll make sure you explain later because I'll be sure to listening missy!"

She was far from upset, in fact Ginny was quite happy at what she was able to witness. This meant great things for her. Her plan had worked...not that she planned on telling Hermione what that consisted of.

Ginny planned on spending the remaining game time next to Hermione who had no qualms of this plan. They continued on watching the game with ease, Hermione quite surprised that no other fuss had occurred but she was sure she would hear about it later.

* * *

It had been three and a half hours in when the breath in Hermione's throat hitched as she watched Viktor plummet from his broom through the air downwards at an alarming rate. She noted, watching through her omnioculars, that he had made some sort of call to have his broom follow after him though she was growing more anxious by the second that it would not catch up in time.

For some reason she knew that luck had been on Viktor's side this night trice-fold. He had already hit the ground twice, making her worried sick and quite alarmed that he had gone without serious injury, due to bludgers. This made the third time he had been struck and she easily understood that it was not from poor flying on his part.

He had been assisted by a closely flying teammate before he had the chance to hit the ground, though it was only by a matter of feet. Viktor had begrudgingly gotten back on his broom, the look on his face far from happy. He was slowly running out of patience for one of the Irish's beaters.

The Irish were out for blood, thinking of nothing more now than hidden dirty tricks to secure a win for their team. Bulgaria was ahead by 30 points and the teams, especially both seekers, were anxious for the snitch's appearance.

"Oh bloody hell! How can you not call that?" Hermione spit out in anger, "Literally my blind grandmum could see that was a foul…"

Though Ginny wanted to tease her for her enthusiasm she agreed with her claims none-the-less. The referee for this game was either getting lazy or just a dumb git.

It was ten minutes later when Hermione noticed that Viktor had fallen into a nose dive on his broom. She had remembered him pulling this move, the Wronski Feint was it?, in previous games though she could not tell if he had really spotted the snitch or if he was bluffing.

The other seeker seemingly caught onto this and followed suit eventually riding on the Bulgarian seeker's tail. The snitch was just within Viktor's grasped causing him to lean forward more in hopes of capturing the golden object

When it quickly became obvious that there was in fact a snitch Viktor had been chasing and the Irish's seeker, Lynch, was not going to make it to the snitch first there had been a brash decision made.

The opposing seeker grabbed a hold of the tail end of Viktor's broom giving it a good shove. Viktor did his best to maintain his broom's functionality and focus on catching the snitch but it was to no avail. Lynch went wide eyed when he realized they were closing in on the ground and the snitch was nowhere to be found had bailed on his plan.

Viktor had not been so lucky in this regard and while he still had the snitch within focus, only centimeters from his grasp, his bearing had been off. With that he collided with the ground at an awkward angle, his left arm hitting against the ground first.

There had been a moment of quiet once again before the announcer began to make a call on the game, the foul Lynch had committed was made known publicly.

" **Irish Team's Aidian Lynch fouled on Viktor Krum for Blagging. 50 points reduced from Ireland's score…Oh what's this?"**

While there had been a group of mediwitch sent to possibly assist Krum with any injuries he may have had from his crash. There had been a stir from his still body and his right hand shot up with the snitch in hand. Despite the impossible he had managed to capture the snitch and secure the win for his team, a large redemption compared to their last time at the Quidditch World Cup.

" **Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum has caught the snitch despite his tumble! Bulgaria wins the Quidditch World Cup with 780 to 550! What a sight to behold!"**

Hermione was still quite shaken up from witnessing this crash, unable to shake the jitteriness in her bones as she saw Viktor being assisted up. If he could stand he couldn't be that bad off, right?

* * *

It was a good hour before she was able to able to visit Viktor. He had sent notice for his family and her as well that they were allowed to come over at this point. The invitation was extended to the Weasley family, including harry, but they had declined. They would catch up with Hermione in the coming days.

"Oh dear you're very worried aren't you? Don't be Viktor will be fine, dat I'm sure of." Nadia had chimed in pulling Hermione against her side comfortingly as they walked.

Eventually they were lead to a medical tent and met with the site of Viktor trying to negotiate with the mediwizard.

"I'm fine! D'ere is no more reason to assist me anymore uhkay?" Viktor responded to the helper with furrowed brows but his facial expression quickly resolved when he saw his family and especially Hermione.

She had held back as he conversed quickly with his parents and brothers. They were very close to one another, a bond that she admired. Being an only child had its limitations sometimes, a realization she had over the years.

"Well we will leaf you two to yourselfs! Behave my son." Viktor's father had spoken quite boisterously, leaving Viktor to blush as they exited the tent.

"Hermione! Come here please, it has been forever since I haff seen you," Viktor beckoned her over happily and slightly laughed when she gave him the one-over, ""It is only minior d'ings, I promise."

She almost begged to differ. He had an arm sling on for his left arm, a brace on his left leg, and a bruised cheek. Despite that she realized she had not really taken in how much he had changed and how much he had not. While he still had the same crooked nose, a feature she doubt would ever be gone, his hair was slightly longer than the crew cut she had seen him with so many times. It had grown out a tad longer, the newer cut suiting him far better she found. Of course the underlying gentle aura he produced, something she found others had lacked in sensing was still very much there.

"Somehow I doubt that…are you sure you're okay Viktor?" Hermione pursed her lips doubtfully but did not push the issue.

"Is nodd'ing for me, promise." With that bit out of the way, much more easier than he had expected from Hermione, he had patted the seat on the makeshift bed for her to sit next to him.

"And I see you're able to pronounce my name…I'll have to admit I might miss the way you used to say it." Hermione joke with him, something she had not be able to do it quite a long time.

"I will not!" Viktor scoffed as he was glad that he could now enunciate her name the proper way. There far too many memories of him calling her 'Her-ma-ya-nee' for his liking.

Hermione simply smiled in response before giving into the urge to give him a hug, though she was careful of his arm, "I've really missed seeing you, you know? Letters aren't good enough sometimes."

"Da...I know. D'ere were many times I wanted to visit you but could not. Was sad for long time but now…not so much." Viktor shifted the way he faced so he could get a clearer look at Hermione. She had truly aged beautifully into the beginnings of her 20's. She was for more beautiful than he could have ever thought of it seemed.

They maintained peaceful, awkwardless eye contact for another moment before he suddenly kissed her again. She did not dare fight the urge to kiss him back, it was quite a natural instinct at this point it seemed. After a few minutes she paused, pulling back from with a quizzical brow.

"Did you…plan that? With the kiss cam? They don't normally pick out players…" She would not have been upset even if he had but to her dismay he shook his head.

"No, have not heard of it before either. Maybe person tampered wit it? Very…odd d'ough." He shrugged truthfully unsure of how that bit of fate had played out but he was not going to question it to much. In fact he was able to kiss Hermione because of it.

"You know…I care for you. Very deeply, dis true for a long time." He spoke quieter than normal, and while it technically was not a full blown confession they both understood the deepness to it. His eyes were downcast till they flickered upwards to see the comforting look in her own brown ones.

"I would say the same for me Viktor." She laughed thankfully, easily welcoming another kiss from the Bulgarian.

* * *

In another area…

"What did you two do! That definitely wasn't planned so spill you two." Ron had been walking with Harry, Ginny, and George. The two latter had been subjected to his questioning. Neither felt any more reason to hold back at this point, the deed was done.

"We charmed the cameras. Well I did but Ginny had the better idea to charm it _specifically_ to those who had the most chemistry in the entire pitch." George replied with a smirk and roll of his eyes, the task had been far easier than he would have thought it to have been.

"You now Lavender _still_ has a thing for you right?" Ginny interjected this bit of conversation to hopefully plant a seed in Ron's head because while he would not bother with it now there would be a time later when he question her words.

* * *

 **A/N #2:** and nearly 7,000 words later we have a oneshot! Woo this turned out very nice in my opinion and I'm quite proud of it. I would love to receive input on what you guys thought so please review. (maybe I'll continue it if there's any support!)

And I've been planning a longer fanfic, ranging around 50k(maybe more I'm not sure yet) with this same pairing so be on the look out.


End file.
